LA DERNIÈRE FANTAISIE, Une nouvelle génération
by Ryuuketsu-Chan
Summary: Après les évènements du tournois de la Keyblade, Sora en est officiellement le Maître et Riku réapprend à vivre à Twilight Town avec les Similis. Alors que tout semble aller pour le mieux, une menace surgit des Ténèbres, risquant de détruire l'équilibre entre les mondes. Et si cette menace n'était que l'aboutissement d'un idéal, née dans l'esprit d'un jeune homme, face à l'océan.
1. La Dernière Fois

_**Bonjour, Alors je me suis dis que ce serait peut être pas mal de faire un rappel du dernier chapitre et par la même j'y ai apporté quelques modifications pour la cohérence avec la suite de l'histoire. Donc ne tenez pas compte du dernier chapitre de La Dernière Fantaisie mais de celui là. **_

_**Toujours aussi contente de vous retrouver, n'hésiter pas à laisser vos avis. **_

* * *

_**La Dernière Fantaisie, Une nouvelle génération, **_

_**Prologue, La Dernière Fois**_

La silhouette d'un homme se dessina clairement dans la lumière descendante du jour. Ses pas se creusaient dans le sable fin de la petite île sur laquelle il jouait quand il était enfant, pourtant malgré un air assuré et une détermination certaine dans sa démarche, quelque chose trahissait sa résolution. Les larmes qui coulaient le long de son visage étaient la marque d'une plaie encore ouverte au fond de son cœur et celui-ci rata un battement en arrivant sur l'îlot sur lequel il avait l'habitude de retrouver ses amis il y a de cela des années.

Maintenant, il le savait au fond de lui, jamais plus ils ne se retrouveraient tous les trois, là, à regarder le soleil se coucher.

Une seconde silhouette se dessina sur l'île, et l'autre se décida finalement à avancer pour déposer le bouquet de fleurs fraîches qu'il avait dans les mains.

Le costume noir que portait l'argenté était plein de sable mais il savait que ce n'était qu'un petit détail qui avait tout son charme. Il arriva sur l'îlot et s'approcha de son meilleur ami, assis sur l'arbre.

-Il faut y aller Sora. Dit il en mettant une main dans sa poche et en regardant l'horizon comme il avait l'habitude de le faire avant.

-Oui. Il sauta de l'arbre et regarda son ami dont les larmes n'avaient pas cessée de couler. Un petit sourire gênée se dessina sur les lèvres des deux garçons.

La main de Sora se posa sur celle de Riku et attrapa le bouquet de fleures pour le poser sur le sol, là où l'arbre devait prendre ses racines.

-Je suis certain qu'elle aurait aimée être ici pour toujours. Laissa échapper le plus jeune.

-Tu sais bien que c'est impossible, elle doit retournée là où elle est née.

-Tu ne pourras plus la voir comme tu le souhaites, c'est pas juste et …

-Sora! Alors que Sora s'énervait tout seul, la voix de Riku ne le ramena pas à la réalité par sa ferveur mais au contraire par sa détresse certaine. Ils se regardèrent, s'étreignirent fraternellement et pleurèrent ensemble pour se remonter le moral mutuellement.

-J'ai mal Riku, j'ai mal et j'ai peur… je veux qu'elle revienne Riku, je veux la retrouver et lui dire au revoir… Elle peut pas être partie comme ça.

-Je sais Sora, je sais.

Sora sentait les larmes de l'argenté couler dans son cou et son souffle sur sa peau.

-Il faut y aller Sora.

-Oui.

En s'éloignant ils se regardèrent et levèrent une main en même temps pour essuyer les larmes de l'autre et leur geste mutuel les fit rire, ils prirent ce petit intermède pour leur servir de point de départ afin d'aller de l'avant et retourner à Radiant Garden.

Sora ouvrit un passage et se retrouva dans la grande place sur laquelle se trouvaient beaucoup de monde et Marluxia, Axel et Demyx se retournèrent pour voir les deux garçons arriver.

Riku abandonna son ami pour aller se mettre dans les bras de Marluxia sous les yeux d'Axel qui tenait la main de Ventus alors que Larxène elle était avec Aqua, Terra, Eraqus et Le Roi. Ça ne faisait que trois jours qu'ils étaient tous revenus du manoir Oblivion dans lequel ils avaient libéré Ven.

Les parents de la défunte jeune fille étaient aussi présents et pour leur propre bien, certains détails avaient été omis comme le fait que Riku était en partie responsable de sa mort malgré l'envie du jeune homme de prendre ses responsabilités.

En trois jours beaucoup de choses s'était passées. Riku avait définitivement perdu ses pouvoirs jusqu'au jour où Terra perdrait les siens. Ven s'était étrangement rapproché d'Axel, l'éloignant ainsi de l'argenté qui n'avait pas passé de temps seul avec lui depuis et Dieu sait combien il en avait besoin. Terra et Aqua s'étaient retrouvés tous les deux pour officialiser leur relation, Larxène avait prit soin de Demyx qui semblait déprimé depuis la disparition de Zexion, dont le corps n'avait pas été retrouvé mais qui avait quand même eu droit à une stèle près de celle d'Ienzo dans la citadelle.

Ce qui laissait Riku avec Sora et quand ce dernier restait seul pour essayer de se calmer, Riku avait besoin d'inverser les rôles et d'être consolé par la seule personne qui restait: Marluxia.

Il avait échangé avec ce dernier certaines choses qu'il n'aurait pas imaginé partager avec une autre personne qu'Axel. Il aurait eu envie de rester avec lui, de dormir dans ses bras comme il l'avait toujours fait quand il allait mal, de se blottir contre lui pour pleurer en silence, sans un mot.

Mais pour le moment, la présence de Ventus avait tout chamboulée et il c'était accaparé Axel étant la seule personne qu'il semblait connaître, ses deux amis mis à part.

Les parents de la jeune fille étaient eux aussi de noir vêtus, pleurant sur les épaules de leur amis et des parents venus pour l'occasion. Les enfants, les amis et les proches de la jeune fille avaient tous fait le déplacement pour les funérailles dans la grande ville.

Squall, Cloud et tous les autres étaient aussi présents pour présenter leurs condoléances et malgré tout, Sephiroth avait tenu à être là.

Il y avait tellement de monde… toutes ses personnes présentes pour une occasion si sombre et si cruelle…

Yen Sid s'avança pour commencer l'éloge funéraire et tout le monde l'écouta, attentivement et solennellement. Les mots qu'il employa furent touchant, poignant et douloureux mais tellement apaisants, même si elle n'avait pas été à l'origine même de sa profonde douleur durant les derniers mois, L'argenté gardait d'elle un souvenir joyeux et chaleureux de cette fille qui avait représenté le mal et la douleur pour lui.

Elle avait disparu dans une situation affreuse, elle devait avoir la conscience peu tranquille en laissant derrière elle une personne qu'elle avait grandement aimée et surtout respectée mais surtout torturée. Riku ressentit une profonde douleur à l'intérieur de son cœur lorsque le cercueil blanc de la jeune princesse de cœur fut mis en terre. Elle disparaissait vraiment en laissant pour seul et unique souvenir, celui d'une amie chère et fidèle dont la bravoure et le courage lui auront coûté la vie mais aura sauver celle de ceux qu'elle aimait.

Puis vint le tour du discours que Demyx avait préparé pour Zexion. Qui aurait cru que Demyx, le simple et amusant Demyx aurait pu écrire un jour un éloge aussi beau et aussi poignant sur une personne et encore mois sur Zexion.

Amitié sincère, force de caractère et humour pas toujours clair, Zexion avait été décrit comme l'ami le plus gentil et le plus vertueux du monde. Toujours là quand il le faut, ou pas s'était empressé de penser Riku. Il savait toujours parfaitement quoi dire, comme si il connaissait les personnes suffisamment bien pour se permettre de leur donner des conseils.

Toujours prêt à aider les autres malgré un air renfrogné en permanence, il était et resterait un être doté d'un cœur immense. Après ces moments douloureux, la famille de la jeune fille organisa ce qui aurait pu s'approcher d'une fête mais c'était plus un dîner en famille et entre amis qui invitaient tous ceux présents.

Alors que tout le monde s'affairait à se servir de quoi manger dans la grande cour de la citadelle, Riku alla s'asseoir sur les marches menant à la basse ville, son verre de Whisky la main. Il porta la boisson à sa bouche et le temps qu'elle descende dans sa gorge, il sentit la douleur de l'alcool faire effet et par la même occasion effacer un peu la peine.

-Tu ne devrais pas laisser ta peine se noyer dans l'alcool.

-Tu trinques avec moi?

Marluxia vint s'asseoir près de lui et approcha son propre verre de Whisky de celui de Riku pour trinquer.

-Comment tu te sens? Demanda l'argenté.

-Tu veux savoir ce que je ressens? Son ami hocha de la tête et le jeune homme aux cheveux roses poursuivit. Je te rassure, toujours aussi vide. J'aimerai pouvoir dire que je suis triste de perdre Zexion et Kairi, quoi que Kairi…

Riku le molesta mollement d'une tape sur l'épaule tout en rigolant, sachant qu'il disait ça uniquement parce qu'il ne la connaissait pas vraiment.

-Mais je ne ressens rien pas la moindre peine… rien, le vide comme toujours. Mais tu sais ce qui est pire? Et ça je te le dois. C'est que j'ai mauvaise conscience maintenant à cause de ça. Tu nous as appris à avoir des remords quand on jugeait une action méchante et injustifiée. Là c'est pareil, je me sens coupable de ne pas être triste, de ne pas ressentir de peine pour Zexion. Est-ce que ça fait de moi un monstre?

-Non… au contraire, ça te rend plus humain.

-Alors ne m'envie pas cette peine que je ne ressens pas mais que je m'invente parce que c'est pas cool du tout!

Ils se mirent à rire et trinquèrent une seconde fois avant de boire leur verre cul sec. Ils entendirent des bruits de pas derrière eux et en se tournant ils virent arriver Axel, l'air inquiet et regardant par tout autour de lui comme si il était poursuivi.

-Quelque chose ne va pas Axel? Demanda ironiquement Marluxia en voyant l'état de son ami.

-Ne prononce pas mon nom, il serait capable de l'entendre et de me retrouver.

-De qui tu parles? Demanda Riku.

-De Ven! Je ne le supporte plus. Il me suis partout, je n'ai plus une minute à moi, je ne peux même pas aller pisser tranquille! Ce mec est un vrai pot de colle! Vivement qu'il se trouve une copine! Malru d'amour tu pourrais nous laisser tous les deux et monter la garde ou tendre un piège à Ven si tu le vois tu seras gentil.

Le roux vint s'asseoir à la place de son ami Simili et posa sa main sur le genoux de l'argenté.

-Je suis vraiment désolé. Je sais que je n'ai pas été très présent ses derniers temps. Je suis vraiment vraiment désolé. Parce que ça ne me ressemble pas du tout. Parce que je sais que je tiens à toi plus qu'à n'importe qui d'autre et que quand tu as besoin de moi, j'ai tendance à être ailleurs qu'avec toi. J'espère que tu sais à quel point je tiens à toi.

-Je ne sais plus Axel. Est-ce que c'est vraiment raisonnable? Je viens de perdre mes pouvoirs, je ne vais donc pas aller vivre à Twilight Town, je ne pourrai pas vivre avec vous tous…

-Mais qu'Est-ce que ça peut bien te foutre tout ça? Est-ce que tu as besoin de tes pouvoirs pour être avec moi? Est-ce que pour m'aimer tu en as besoin? Je me fiche de ça. Ce que je veux c'est toi. Que tu sois là que tu continues de m'apprendre à être humain! Je veux que tu sois celui que tu as été avec moi ces dernières semaines.

-Qu'Est-ce que tu trouves d'intéressant chez moi? Je ne suis qu'un…

-Qu'un Humain. Oui c'Est-ce que tu es et ce que je ne suis pas. Ça suffit pour que tu sois intéressent. Pourquoi Est-ce que tu doutes encore de toi? Je croyais que tu étais fort ici et là. Dit il en pointant son doigt vers sa tête et son cœur. Je n'ai pas besoin que tu te battes, que tu sois fort, je peux être fort pour nous deux de ce côté-là. Mais moi j'ai besoin que tu sois fort de ce côté-là! Pour m'aider à exister. Il posa sa main sur la poitrine de Riku tout en s'approchant de lui et en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes pour la première fois depuis trois jours.

Comme si à ce moment là ils étaient les deux seuls êtres sur terre, tout le monde se tourna vers eux, Ven y compris. Il n'avait pas réalisé qu'Axel pouvait avoir autre chose à faire que de rester avec lui, une personne à consoler, une personne dont il devait prendre soin.

D'un coup il s'en voulut. Mais ne s'approcha pas, il les regarda comme tous les autres et le silence se fit pendant la durée de leur baiser. Ce ne fut qu'à la fin que tout le monde détourna le regard et qu'ils se remirent à parler.

Riku se tourna vers le buffet et se rendit compte que les gens parlaient à voix basse. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte de l'attention qu'ils avaient suscité. Mais pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il était content de sa relation avec le roux. Ça lui faisait plaisir de choquer les gens. Même si le lieu n'était pas vraiment approprié.

Une autre chose de peu appropriée se passa mais étrangement, personne ne fit d'objection. Avant d'annoncer la nouvelle, Terra et Aqua avait demandé aux parents de la défunte si ils pouvaient l'annoncer et ce fut avec un oui de joie que la mère de Kairi accepta.

-Aqua et moi allons nous marier. Riku se releva pour aller féliciter les futurs époux quand il fut stoppé par Ven qui lui attrapa le poignet.

-Je tenais à m'excuser. Je ne savais pas pour toi et Axel et je sais que la mort de Zexion et de Kairi a sûrement du te faire beaucoup de mal et Axel n'était pas là pour t'aider… je suis sincèrement désolé.

-C'est rien. Il est là maintenant.

-C'est peut être méchant ce que je vais dire mais… J'arrive pas à être heureux pour eux. Il jeta un œil à Terra et Aqua qui recevaient toutes sortes de félicitations.

-Pourtant il le faut. Je sais que ça fait mal de voir les autres être heureux alors que nous on souffre. Surtout quand on a l'impression que tout le monde s'en fout. Mais c'est faux. Il suffit juste d'ouvrir les yeux. Les tiens sont restés fermés trop longtemps.

-Axel disait vrai… tu es quelqu'un de génial. J'espère que vous serez heureux ensemble.

-Merci… je te souhaite la même chose.

Riku se dirigea vers Terra, en pleine discussion avec le Roi.

-… Je suis tellement content. Terra, vraiment je te félicite.

-Il fallait bien que toutes ses erreurs servent à quelque chose après tout.

-Ha Riku!

-Félicitations. Il lui tendit la main avec un grand sourire sincère avant que Terra ne resserre sa prise sur sa main.

-Je suis vraiment désolé…

-Mais qu'Est-ce que vous avez à tous vous excuser? Je n'en veux à personne sauf à moi-même et je n'arrive même pas à me présenter mes propres excuses…

-Je t'ai donné mes pouvoir et je te les ai repris… c'Est-ce qu'on appelle du vol il me semble.

-Non! Certainement pas. Je suis heureux que tu sois là. C'est comme si j'avais un grand frère en quelque sorte.

-Et bien en parlant de ça… J'ai demandé à Ven de devenir mon témoin et il m'en faudrait un autre… alors Est-ce que mon second petit frère accepterait d'être mon témoin au mariage?

-Deuxième petit frère? Ça me ferais vraiment très plaisir Terra. Merci.

-Aqua aurait aimé que Kairi soit sa demoiselle d'honneur mais…

-Oui…

-Au fait Riku. Ça tien toujours pour l'année prochaine? Demanda le Roi.

-Pour l'année prochaine? Vous voulez parler de la mission? Le Roi acquiesça. Mais comment voulez vous que je fasse pour me battre si je n'ai plus le pouvoir de Keyblade?

-Je te promets qu'on trouvera une solution.

-Je suis prêts à laisser mes pouvoirs si il le faut. De toutes façons Aqua est assez forte pour nous protéger tous les deux.

-Terra je…

-Si tu acceptes tout rentrera dans l'ordre. Tu pourras aller à Twilight Town avec les Similis et te battre aux côtés de Sora.

Ha oui… c'est vrai que malgré tout ce qui c'était passé, Sora avait été nommé Maître de la Keyblade, plus par défaut à cause de la perte de ses pouvoirs que par sa force véritable.

-Tu sais que si tu acceptes, il ne sera pas impossible de te donner le Titre de Maîtrise que tu mérites tout autant que Sora. Tu as perdu tes pouvoirs c'est pour ça que Sora à été élu mais tu le mérites tout autant. Rien n'impose qu'il n'y est qu'un Maître de la Keyblade tu sais.

-Je ne sais pas quoi dire … bien sûr que j'aimerai, mais je ne veux pas que Terra perdre ses pouvoirs à cause de moi.

-On trouvera une solution.

Alors que le Roi et Riku se serrèrent la main, Terra sourit. Riku était devenu tellement grand et intelligent… il ressentait toujours au fond de ce jeune homme de 18ans la sincérité et la bonté du petit garçon qu'il avait rencontré. Il était fière qu'il soit ce qu'il était aujourd'hui, il était fière de lui comme d'un père.

À défaut de ne pas avoir eu de père pendant un long moment, aujourd'hui deux homme se bousculaient à sa porte pour lui montrer leur fierté. Pour lui, Terra était plus comme un grand frère, peut être à cause de son âge. Il ne connaissait pas son âge mais savait qu'il était plus proche de lui que d'Eraqus.

Le Soleil éternellement déclinant de Twilight Town illuminait le ciel alors que le manteau en cuir noir d'un homme clochait dans le paysage si agréable de la petite ville.

D'un pas lent mais pourtant assuré, il se dirigeait vers la haute tour de la gare pour en monter les escaliers un à un avant de se retrouver à son sommet pour enfin s'asseoir sur le rebord. Il sortit de sous son manteau, une glace à l'eau de mer qui par on ne savait quel miracle n'avait pas fondue de part la chaleur ambiante de la ville.

Tout en mangeant la glace, il plongea son autre main dans la poche de son vêtement pour en sortir une bille bleue qu'il tendit à bout de bras devant lui, juste en face du soleil pour regarder à l'intérieur de celle-ci.

Il sentit quelque chose se tordre dans son ventre avant de sentir une main sur sa tête arracher le morceau de tissu qui lui couvrait toujours le crâne.

-Il fait chaud, pourquoi tu gardes ta capuche? En se tournant il vit clairement la chevelure de feu d'Axel qui vint se poser juste à côté de lui.

-Je sais pas. J'aime bien. Comme ça au moins les enfants ne viennent pas me demander combien de sans cœurs j'ai tué aujourd'hui.

-J'arrive pas à croire qu'il y ait encore autant de sans-cœur…

-C'Est-ce que je me dis tout le temps quand je vais dans de nouveaux mondes. Au fait, j'ai vu Ven et Terra cet aprèm… ils te saluent et Aqua attend qu'on viennent manger chez eux un de ces quatre avec les autres.

-T'en dis quoi?

-J'ai bien envie d'aller passer un petit moment à Radient Gardent, Histoire de prendre des vacances. Le Roi me gave avec ses missions de repérage. Sora est sur le point de craquer aussi.

-Riku…

-Oui?

-Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi Axel. Le roux l'attira vers lui en faisant bien attention de ne pas lui faire perdre l'équilibre. Il posa sa tête sur l'épaule du roux pour regarder le soleil décliner lentement avec lui, un petit rituel qu'ils avaient prit l'habitude de faire quand Riku revenait de ses missions de plusieurs jours.

-J'ai envie de prendre un bain.

-Quelle coïncidence, j'en ai fait couler un.

-Je t'aime. Il se retourna et embrassa le roux avant de lui donner sa glace pour qu'il la termine. Ils redescendirent de la tour, traversèrent la place et descendirent jusqu'à la place du trame pour enfin entrer dans le petit patio dans lequel se trouvaient d'autres portes. Ils entrèrent dans la première à droite pour enfin rentrer dans la maison qui était la leur aujourd'hui.

Ils montèrent dans les escaliers de leur habitation pour se rendre à la salle de bain dans laquelle une baignoire les attendait, fumante et odorante. Riku essaya d'enlever ses vêtements mais malheureusement pour lui, Axel qui était en train de l'embrasser en même temps, ne lui permettant pas de les retirer, ce fut mutuellement qu'ils comprirent qu'ils devaient se déshabiller.

Axel lui avait manqué. Quatre jours à se balader dans les rues de Paris n'avait vraiment rien d'enviable, surtout quand on était seul. Encore si Sora avait pu l'accompagner…

Mais c'était finit, Axel était là et tout allait bien se passer.

Ils rentrèrent dans la baignoire tout en s'embrassant. Il s'allongea sur Riku tout en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes alors que l'eau arrivait à ses joues.

Les mains du roux se baladaient sur le corps très musclé de l'argenté qui avait quand même pas mal changé. Sa peau était un peu plus brune à force de mission au soleil et surtout il avait prit du muscle. Les muscles des ses bras étaient saillants et ses abdos étaient beaucoup plus sculptés, son corps avait tellement changé qu'il était devenu plus masculin que son amant. Il était capable de le porter et de faire ce qu'il voulait de lui.

Il avait grandit aussi. Il avait quasiment la même taille qu'Axel, quelque chose qui ne lui plaisait pas vraiment. Il aimait qu'Axel soit ce qu'on appelle le dominant et le fait qu'il soit presque plus grand que lui et plus fort surtout changeait quelque chose dans leur rapport de force. Pourtant malgré tout, ils n'avaient pas beaucoup changé.

Il y avait quatre ans qu'ils avaient perdu Kairi, quatre ans qu'il avait retrouvé ses pouvoirs grâce à cette sphère bleue qu'il gardait en permanence sur lui, trois ans qu'ils vivaient ensemble avec Demyx, Larxène et Marluxia. Trois ans que Riku était au service du Roi et deux ans que Terra et Aqua étaient parents d'une petite fille au cheveux bleue qui portait le nom de Kairi.

Le corps de Riku plaisait toujours à Axel. Il aimait le toucher, le caresser et voir les effets qu'il avait sur lui. Il n'en revenait toujours pas du pouvoir qu'il avait sur lui. La bouche sensuelle de Riku s'ouvrait pour laisser échapper l'air et de long gémissement que généraient les mains de son amant sur son corps.

-Fait moi l'amour Axel.

Le roux se redressa et regarda l'argenté gémir avant de lui dire:

-Tu crois que je suis en train de faire quoi là? Demanda-t-il ironiquement.

-Pardon… mais j'ai pensé à toi pendant tout ce temps, j'avais qu'une envie c'était de rentrer…

La main experte du roux se glissa sur ses abdos pour continuer et caresser son sexe déjà bien éveillé. Le souffle chaud d'Axel sur sa peau lui faisait perdre la tête et il ne réfléchissait même plus, il sentait, c'est tout ce qui importait, les mains de l'homme qu'il aimait sur sa peau.

Les jambes athlétiques d'Axel se glissait entre les siennes pour qu'il soulève son bassin alors que la bouche rosée du plus âgé attrapa la sienne afin de l'embrasser tendrement.

Riku n'arrivait pas à croire qu'après ces quatre années, l'amour qu'il ressentait pour Axel était toujours présent, toujours aussi beau, comme au premier jour. Et pourtant, tant de choses avaient changé…

Alors que le plus jeune jouit en embrassant son amant, quelqu'un vint frapper à la porte d'entrée.

-Axel! Bordel! Où Est-ce que t'as foutu mes affaires?

-Qu'Est-ce qu'il a encore? Demanda Riku en entendant la gracieuse voix de Marluxia hurler dans le couloir dans lequel il s'était permit d'entrée. Il entra ensuite dans la salle de bain pour les voir tous les deux, Riku, suffoquant, à peine remis de son orgasme.

-Ho! Je te parle. Ha tiens, salut Riku. Bon tu me réponds tête de…

-Ne termine pas ta phrase par pitié Marluxia. Supplia l'argenté en se redressant sous les bras d'Axel qui regardait son voisin avec colère.

-Pourquoi faut-il que tu passes ta vie à nous interrompre!

-J'ai fait des progrès! Ça va faire deux mois que je ne vous ai pas interrompu alors que vous étiez dans votre chambre.

-J'étais de corvée de linge cette semaine. À ton avis où se trouve ton lingue précédemment salle?

-Étant donné que tu as tendance à négliger ton boulot ces derniers temps, je dirais encore à sa place.

-Ferme là et va voir dans la laverie. Idiot.

-Qu'Est-ce que Larxène nous a fait de bon ce soir?

-Ce soir comme Sora et Demyx viennent manger elle va faire des sushis.

C'était une chose à laquelle Riku avait du mal à faire rentrer dans sa tête. Sora et Demyx venait d'entamer leur neuvièmement mois de relation sérieuse. Des fois, quand Sora et Riku avaient des missions ensembles le plus jeune demandait des conseilles à son meilleur ami pour sa relation avec le Simili et malgré tout ils étaient heureux ensembles…

Eraqus avait définitivement disparu de la surface de la terre mais cette fois-ci, ce fut dans la douceur et surtout avec bonne conscience qu'il s'en alla et laissa à Terra le soin de reprendre en main la formation des futures Maîtres de la Keyblade avec l'aide d'Aqua et de Ven.

Le Roi faisait ce qu'on peut appeler de la retraite anticipé, puisqu'il laissait aux deux Maîtres de la Keyblade s'occuper des problèmes qui consistaient uniquement à surveiller les quelques mondes des sans cœurs, il n'y avait pas grand-chose d'autre à faire. Pourtant il était celui qui délivrait les avis de missions.

Après avoir terminé le lycée, un an après Riku, Sora c'était consacré uniquement à ses missions et à son rôle de Porteur de la Keyblade, il lui arrivait de retourner sur l'Île du Destin pour aller regarder le soleil se coucher sur l'arbre penché et comme si c'était fait exprès, Riku se trouvait toujours là, lui aussi pour le consoler quand le manque venait à se faire trop fort.

Tout le monde était heureux et Riku le premier. Ses pensées allaient souvent vers Zexion. Il se demandait toujours ce qu'il serait en train de faire si il était toujours là. Peut être continuerait-t-il les recherches sur les Similis et les sans cœurs… peut être se serait-t-il installé avec Demyx et Sora serait peut être tout seul aujourd'hui.

Plus d'Ansem. Plus de Xehanort et plus de Xemnas… quel plaisir de se sentir seul dans son propre corps. Sora ne pouvait pas en dire autant puisque Roxas était toujours là. Ils avaient apprit à cohabiter ensemble et ça semblait leur réussir.

La vie de Riku était devenue calme et paisible, il avait une vie des plus banale après tout. Il vivait heureux avec son amant dans leur maison. Ils recevaient leurs amis pour des soirées géniales. Sa vie était d'une monotonie parfaite et qui lui convenait.

Les bras d'Axel serait toujours le seul refuge dans lequel il trouverait tout le réconfort dont il avait besoin pour être heureux.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Voilà, alors comme vous pouvez le constater ou pas, il y a quelques changements. J'espère que ça vous éclairera sur certaines petites choses. **

**à plus **

**Ryyuketsu-Chan**


	2. Le Deuxième Foyer

**Bonjour tout le monde! Bonne année. Je suis très heureuse de vous retrouver après tout ce temps! Pour les personnes qui avaient lu ce que j'avais prévu de faire dans les publications, je m'excuse de ce petit retard... ce qui fait que Le côté, lecture du chapitre de Noël le jour de Noël c'est un peu raté... à moi que je ne repousse à l'année prochaine, c'est à voir :)**

**Je plaisante. En tout cas voici la suite de La Dernière Fantaisie. Je vais essayer de procéder de la même façon que pour la précédente Fantaisie. **

**J'espère que la suite vous plaira autant que le premier volet. D'ailleurs je pense que par rapport au dernier chapitre de la fiction précédente, il y aura quelques modifications... **

**Bon... Et bien nous y voilà pour une nouvelle aventure. j'attend de savoir ce que vous attendez de cette nouvelle saison pour savoir vers quoi je vais me tourner pour vous contenter.**

**Donc, je déclare que Les personnages ne sont pas à moi... On s'en doutait pas, tiens... **

**l'histoire prend en compte, Kingdom Hearts I, II, Birth By Sleep, 358/2, une partie de 3D**

* * *

_Once I Had A Dream..._

_And This Is It..._

* * *

_**La Dernière Fantaisie**_

_**Chapitre 1: Le Deuxième Foyer **_

Les rues étaient sombres, comme toujours dans la ville d'Illusiopolis. Le clame régnait dans la petite rue parallèle au restaurant qui en temps normal était bondé de monde. Mais il n'y avait personne, pas une seule âme, pas le moindre Simili ne montrait le bout de son nez.

Le froid de l'hiver s'était bel et bien installé, forçant les habitants les moins téméraires à se cloitrer chez eux en face d'un bon feu de cheminée. Mais ce soir là, même les plus courageux étaient restés chez eux. La ville qui d'habitude, même aux plus basses températures de l'hiver affichait dans ses rues une multitude de personne, ce soir là, comme si tout le monde s'était donné le mot, la grande ville ressemblait plus au désert d'Agrabha qu'à une mégalopole.

Cette atmosphère fantomatique était accentuée par le fait qu'aucune lumière n'était allumée. Les fenêtres des maisons étaient elles aussi éteintes et aucun lampadaire n'était allumé. Les décorations de Noël étaient elles aussi éteintes. Le silence, le froid et l'obscurité étaient pourtant une ambiance normal pour Illusiopolis mais à ce point là, c'était alarmant.

Une lumière.

Un lampadaire s'alluma au coin de la rue. Puis d'autres. Les fenêtres des habitations prirent vie et les décorations aussi bien lumineuses que musicales se mirent-elles aussi à fonctionner. Un bruit d'explosion raisonna dans la rue alors qu'un nuage de fumée se dissipait, une silhouette familière s'en échappa.

Son long manteau noir en cuir semblait le protéger des explosions, fuyant certainement le responsable de la détonation.

D'un seul coup, les lumières se firent plus intenses, presque aveuglantes et une autre silhouette s'échappa de l'épais nuage. Debout sur ce qui semblait être une Keyblade, un autre porteur du manteau se dressa comme sur une vague à quelques mètres du sol.

Il se précipita vers le premier homme toujours sur sa Keyblade qu'il dirigeait comme une planche de surf. Il le voyait à peine et pourtant il réussit à le rattraper. L'énergie des lumières s'intensifiait à son passage et disparaissaient une fois qu'il était passé devant comme si il était une source d'énergie.

Arrivé à son niveau il le dépassa et se plaça devant lui, il attrapa sa Keyblade par la main et sauta au sol pour se retrouver devant son adversaire, en garde et prêt à combattre au corps à corps. Le second s'arrêta net et engagea le combat.

Leurs assauts étaient puissants et assez violents mais maîtrisés, ils n'attaquaient pas au hasard. À coup de magie, de combos puissants, fusions et invocations, les deux porteurs de Keyblade parvinrent à s'épuiser mutuellement mais pas à se vaincre. Les deux combattants se faisaient face, essoufflés et à bout de forces.

Le surfeur se redressa et s'avança pour attaquer encore et encore. L'autre esquiva tant bien que mal mais en vérité il n'était pas du tout fatigué et il contre-attaqua, surprenant le surfeur.

-Alors tu abandonnes déjà? Demanda-t-il ironiquement avant d'esquiver les attaques de son opposant. Finalement il l'envoya contre un mur et s'approcha de lui, attrapa sa Keyblade pour qu'il ne puisse pas la reprendre et s'accroupit en face de lui.

-Il semblerait que oui.

-Bravo Helde. Je ne pensais pas que tu réussirais à te ressaisir. Déclara une voix masculine, sortant de nulle part.

-Rha tu me saoules Helde. S'empressa de râler le surfeur en retirant sa capuche laissant ainsi ses longs cheveux rouges bouclés à l'air libre tout en repoussant la main que lui tendait son compagnon afin de l'aider à se relever.

-Wass, c'était très bien… mais Helde était plus fort sur ce coup là! Reprit la voix en s'approchant d'eux.

-Au moins tu ne diras pas que je te laisse gagner parce que tu es une fille, Wasser... S'amusa le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs, tournant le dos à la jeune fille pour aller rejoindre la fameuse voix qui le complimentait.

-C'est génial Wass! Ajouta un autre jeune homme dont les cheveux châtains coupés courts semblaient faire une crise d'adolescence. (et oui je parle bien de ses cheveux et pas de lui.)

-Maître Terra, Est-ce que je peux me battre contre Hemel? Demanda la jeune fille toujours vexée alors que Terra félicitait encore Helde.

-Was…

Elle s'en alla en râlant comprenant qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien de ce qu'elle voulait.

Helde et Hemel s'approchèrent l'un de l'autre en riant de la réaction de leur amie.

-La relève est assurée, Sora et toi pouvez dormir sur vos deux oreilles. Commença Terra en rendant sa Keyblade à la jeune fille qui s'en alla bouder dans un coin de la ville. En parlant de Sora, Riku, tu as des nouvelles de lui? Demanda Terra qui revint s'asseoir sur un petit balcon que le jeune argenté avait adopté en temps que gradin pour regarder le combat des deux jeunes apprentis de Terra.

-Non. Pas depuis qu'il est partit pour découvrir un nouveau monde.

L'argenté jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux trois recrus de Terra. Ils étaient la relève. Ils avaient pour ambition de devenir un jour Maître de la Keyblade à leur tour pour aider les mondes. Ce qui réjouissait le plus Terra, leur professeur, c'était la conviction et la détermination avec laquelle ils se démenaient tous les trois pour arriver à leur but.

Aqua et Terra avaient redonné vie au Manoir Oblivion, rendant à la Contrée du Départ son aspect d'origine où ils entrainaient les trois futures champions.

Depuis la mort de Kairi, environ six mois, Sora avait repris le chemin de l'école et surtout celui de la Keyblade, malheureusement pour lui la difficulté était de concilier sa vie étudiante et sa vie de sauveur du monde alors après quelques mois de recherches, le Roi avait finalement adopter une nouvelle tactique: Trouver un moyen pour que Riku regagne ses pouvoirs afin d'aider Sora.

Ces derniers temps Sora était toujours en vadrouille, passant le début de ses vacances de Noël entre Twilight Town et la Terre des Dragons et on ne sait où.

-Tu reviens d'où au fait? Demanda l'entraîneur.

-D'Agrabah, j'ai encore du sable dans les baskets! En tout cas, ton invitation m'a fait plaisir. Je suis heureux de voir que tu prends les choses en mains. Et Ven?

-Ça va, comme toujours. Aux dernières nouvelles il passait du temps aux alentours de Disney ville.

-Bien, je vais y aller. C'est pas que je ne suis pas bien avec vous, mais deux semaines de mission c'est long. Tu sais que toi et Aqua êtes la bienvenue chez nous, Marluxia se fera un plaisir de faire un truc sympa pour l'occasion. Tu nous préviens quand tu veux.

-Merci Riku. C'est gentil.

-Ho… et le mariage, alors? Ça avance bien?

-Oui… premier Dimanche de Janvier, ça tient toujours. J'espère que d'ici là, Aqua et moi on ne se sera pas arraché les yeux.

Ils se mirent à rire.

-Les femmes…

-Toi au moins t'as pas trop de soucis de ce côté-là. Laissa échapper Terra.

-Moi?

Terra fut un peu gêné, il ne savait pas vraiment comment aborder le sujet avec le jeune argenté, mais voyant qu'il ne s'offusquait pas il se contenta de poursuivre.

-Avec Axel? Ça va toujours? Questionna-t-il sans le regarder.

-Oui. Oui ça va toujours.

Oui, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire, tout allait bien. Il passait son temps entre Axel et ses missions qu'il exécutait parfois avec lui pour son plus grand bonheur. Comment dire que ça n'allait pas? Il serait d'une grande hypocrisie en disant le contraire. Et ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes, du moins ces nouvelles habitudes, de cacher ses sentiments.

-Bon, je vais y aller, Wass semble encore sur le point d'exploser. Ce qu'elle peut être susceptible… lâcha Terra, exaspéré.

-Les femmes. Lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille avant de partir.

Riku s'en alla, passant quand même dire au revoir à Aqua et aux trois recrues. Il prit un passage et se retrouva dans la petite et calme ville de Twilight Town, son soleil déclinant donna à Riku l'envie de respirer profondément. L'air de la mer lui rappelait souvent son île natale et l'embrun de l'océan lui faisait tellement de bien au cœur…

Il se décida à avancer, puis à courir, cette envie de retrouver Axel le motivait plus que tout, vu l'heure, Larxène devait déjà avoir fait à manger, quoi que le Lundi, aux dernières nouvelles c'était le tour de Marluxia qui se défendait pas si mal question gastronomie. Une autre bonne raison de rentrer. Mais surtout retrouver Axel. Ses bras et son corps. Tout.

Il accéléra le pas et se retrouva finalement devant la porte du patio qui donnait à leur loft dans lequel Marluxia, Larxène, Demyx et Axel vivaient avec lui. Il poussa la porte se retrouva dans le petit jardin qu'ils partageaient en Copropriété avec une vielle dame qui vivait là depuis mathusalem. Une vielle femme d'une gentillesse infinie et qui voyait en Larxène sa fille, partie depuis bien longtemps et qui ne lui donnait pas de nouvelles ou que très rarement. Elle s'occupait d'eux comme si ils étaient ses enfants, leur rendant services de temps en temps, préparant des tartes et des petits plats.

Il s'empressa d'ouvrir la porte et monta les premières marches du palier, lâchant son sac sur le petit canapé sur lequel se trouvait un bon nombre de manteaux dont-ils n'avaient aucunement l'utilité pour l'instant.

Il monta les escaliers rapidement, deux à deux afin d'arriver dans le salon-salle à manger dans lequel se trouvait la table sur laquelle le couvert était mis pour cinq, dans le cas où l'argenté rentrerait.

Riku remarqua les quelques notes de musiques qui s'échappaient du piano posé près de la baie vitrée. De la cuisine américaine s'échappait une odeur agréable de viande grillée. Larxène passa dans la salle avec un panier de linge repassé qu'elle laissa choir sur le canapé où dormait Axel.

Il ouvrit un œil alors que la blonde se dirigeait vers l'entrée pour aller serrer le jeune homme dans ses bras.

-Riku! Yeah, t'es rentré! Marluxia avait prévu de faire du magret de canard au poire juste pour toi.

-Salut Riku. Demyx se leva et alla voir l'argenté pour le saluer. Alors c'était pas trop long?

-Si deux semaines sans vous voir c'était pas terrible.

-Teins tiens tiens, Riku, tu tombes bien vient gouter ça. Le jeune homme aux cheveux roses s'approcha de lui, une cuillère en bois à la main. Ouvre la bouche.

L'argenté n'eu pas le temps de faire quoi que soit qu'il avait déjà la cuillère dans la bouche. L'arome de la poire se dégageait avec perfection alors qu'il dégustait une purée de pomme de terre.

-Hum. C'est trop bon… Marluxia t'es vraiment un maitre queux en puissance.

-Un quoi?

-Ha Si Zexion était là tu en aurait prit une bonne dans la tête Marly le néophyte. Ajoura Axel qui arriva en prenant l'argenté dans ses bras pour l'embrasser dans le cou. Le plus jeune se tourna, avala le reste de purée qu'il avait dans la bouche pour poser brièvement ses lèvres sur celles de son amant.

-Tu m'as manqué. Déclara Riku en murmurant à l'oreille du roux.

-Toi aussi.

Ils se sourirent avant de passer à table.

Riku raconta comment s'était passé sa mission, les différents pays qu'il avait visité et surtout les ennemis qu'il avait croisé. Un trop grand nombre à son gout. Comme si la porte des ténèbres était grande ouverte et permettait à toutes les créatures qu'elle retenaient d'aller voir ce qui se passait de l'autre côté.

-Je suis allé dans un nouveau monde, c'est le paradis sur terre. Sans rire, c'était trop beau, il y avait de grande cascade d'eau et des rivières magnifiques de partout. Le peuple qui vit là bas est d'une gentille sans bornes une fois que tu leur as prouvé que tu ne voulais pas prendre leur terre. Ce sont des indiens. Ils se battent comme ils peuvent contre les sans cœurs mais c'est pas gagner.

-Tu as des nouvelles de Sora?

-Non, il est partit à la découverte d'un nouveau monde sous les ordres du Roi. Mais il devrait rentrer dans pas longtemps. Il a intérêt à rentrer avant Noël quand même, sa mère risquerait d'être verte s'il ne rentrait pas.

-Noël c'est la semaine prochaine, d'ici là, il aura le temps de rentrer quand même. Ajouta Larxène, amère.

Le repas se termina alors que le Soleil n'avait pas encore disparu derrière l'horizon, ce qui donna l'occasion au petit groupe d'aller se balader dans la ville afin de profiter des derniers rayons du soleil. La semaine prochaine ce serait Noël, dans 7 jours exactement. Riku allait devoir faire un point sur la liste des cadeaux. Mais malgré tout, il voulait aller passer les fêtes dans sa famille, à Destiny Island, mais en même temps il aurait aimé fêter Noël sous la neige, ce qui ne risquait pas d'arriver à Twilight Town où la température constante toute l'année, variant de 18° à 22°.

Impossible que la neige ne pointe le bout de son nez.

Pourquoi ne pas le passer avec sa famille à Christmas Town?

Pour le moment, il repensait à sa mission et combien il avait eu cette envie de rentrer. Il n'avait même pas penser à prendre une douche en rentrant tellement l'excitation de retrouver ces amis l'avait absorbé. Après tout pourquoi prendre la peine de se laver puisqu'il allait finir à l'eau comme à tous ses retours de missions. C'est pourquoi Larxène trainait un sac de plage dans lequel se trouvait des serviettes.

Ils allèrent se caler sur le sable, tranquillement, sans brusquer les choses, ce n'était plus une surprise pour le jeune argenté qui savait parfaitement que le moment où il voyait arriver Axel et Demyx sournoisement vers lui avec un sourire pas vraiment retenu, était le signe du passage à l'offensive. Sur la plage, un petit nombre d'adolescent venait d'arriver pour, semblait-t-il, pique-niquer.

Ils devraient donc partager la plage avec eux. Finalement après avoir regardé le soleil gentiment se coucher, Riku se leva et alla toucher l'eau, histoire de tester si il allait avoir droit à une hydrocution ou simplement mourir de froid. Mais finalement, l'eau était vraiment agréable. Est-ce que les gens de cette ville ne se lassaient pas du soleil et de la chaleur? La tradition de se baigner le premier janvier ne devait pas être aussi amusante que dans certains autres pays.

Après tout si l'envie lui prenait d'aller se peler pour le nouvel an, il n'avait qu'a aller à Christmas Town…

Ils se levèrent tous d'un coup et partirent se baigner afin de profiter de ses moments de retrouvailles qui pourraient se terminer rapidement. Il n'était pas rare que le Roi réquisitionne l'argenté avant même qu'il n'ait pu mettre les pieds dans le loft. C'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles les retrouvailles ne se faisaient pas vraiment autour de la table mais soit sur la plage ou en privé avec le roux.

Mais cette fois-ci, le Roi avait fait la promesse de le laisser profiter de sa permission. Il la méritait quand même, après deux semaines non stop, il avait envie de dormir dans son lit. Non, il avait envie de dormir dans un lit tout court. Le sac de couchage miteux ça faisait l'affaire au début, c'était bien marrant de s'improviser campeur mais au bout d'un moment, les réminiscences de sa longue et éprouvante mission de l'année dernière refaisaient surface, ne le réjouissant guère.

Il en avait tellement baver, tirailler entre la surveillance de Sora et ses recherches sur Roxas… un passage de sa vie qu'il aurait bien aimé oublier ou du moins y penser le moins possible.

À cette heure du soir, l'eau était étrangement bonne. Il y avait par moment quelques courants d'eau chaude mais rien qui n'empêchait l'argenté de frissonner, c'était sans compter sur Axel dont les pouvoirs ne servaient pas vraiment dans cette ville mais qui parfois pouvaient s'avérer utiles.

Tandis que tout le groupe restait dans l'eau pour se détendre, ce fut Demyx qui les quitta le premier pour regagner la plage. Réaction étrange venant de lui, en temps normal, il était toujours le dernier à sortir de l'eau mais ces derniers temps, Axel avait remarqué quelques changements dans son comportement. Riku fut surpris et vint aux nouvelles.

-Est-ce que Demyx va bien?

Les trois autres se regardèrent, comme si ils cachaient un lourd secret à propos du blond mais personne ne voulut répondre. Voyant qu'il n'obtiendrait rien d'eux, il se décida à aller lui parler pendant que les trois Similis se concertèrent:

-Vous pensez que c'est à cause de Zexion?

-Larxène c'est un Simili, pourquoi voudrais-tu que la mort de Zexion lui fasse quelque chose.

-Tu peux expliquer toi pourquoi quand Roxas est partit j'étais en dépression complète?

La jeune femme soupira, il n'avait peut être pas tort. À près tout, ils ne connaissaient pas tous les aspects de leur mutation, quand bien même cela faisait des années qu'il en était ainsi.

-Axel, Riku n'est qu'un Humain, il ne pourra pas faire grande chose d'autre à part lui parler.

-J'ai confiance en lui et en ce qu'il est. Est-ce que vous croyez que les choses auraient été identiques si Riku ne nous avait pas aidé?

Les deux amants se turent. Le roux regarda son amant qui venait d'arriver sur le sable attrapant une serviette dans le sac de la jeune fille et vint s'assoir près du Blond.

-Wha, d'habitude t'es toujours le dernier à sortir de l'eau. Ça va pas?

-Ho… Si, j'avais un peu froid. Mais tout va bien. Et toi?

-Non, ça va.

Un long silence s'imposa. Comme ces longs silences avec Zexion, ces silences pesants qui marquaient généralement la fin d'une conversation, quand plus personne ne savait quoi ajouter. Et venant de Demyx c'était étrange. Il avait toujours quelque chose à dire, même si ce n'était pas forcément intéressant mais il avait toujours quelque chose pour alimenter une conversation. Pourtant Demyx était à présent silencieux.

Ça cachait quelque chose.

-C'est pas trop difficile?

-De quoi? Demanda Demyx, sans vraiment comprendre le sens de sa question.

-Marluxia et Larxène, Axel et moi, tu ne te sens pas un peu seul?

-Ha… c'est une façon bien délicate de me demander si Zexion me manque. C'est gentil Riku, mais je vais bien. C'est vrai que parfois j'aurais apprécier qu'il soit là mais il ne l'est pas. Il faut bien que je m'y fasse. J'espère que tu ne trouves pas ça trop cruel. Je ne peux pas ressentir cette peine, ce manque que toi tu dois ressentir. Toi en revanche, je vois qu'il te manque.

-Qui l'aurait cru? Ricana l'argenté.

Ils regardèrent tous les deux vers les trois autres Similis qui semblaient se battre contre le plus âgé, en essayant de le noyer.

-Le fait que tu t'isoles montre que au fond de toi il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas Demyx. Tu ne le ressens peut être pas, parce que tu n'as pas de cœur mais c'est ton instinct qui dicte tes actes, c'est quasiment inconscient mais tellement présent. C'est comme une …habitude. C'est la même chose pour toi. Il te manque. C'était ton ami.

-Mais je ne peux pas le remplacer.

-Non, personne ne pourra prendre sa place. Mais tu peux avoir d'autres amis et qui sait voir même plus.

Riku lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes afin de l'accompagner dans son nouveau fou rire.

-Merci Riku.

-On est ami. Je me devais bien de faire quelque chose pour toi. C'Est-ce que font les amis.

-Il te manque aussi.

-Beaucoup. Il m'a beaucoup appris et j'ai du mal à me dire qu'il ne sera plus jamais là.

Le blond posa sa main dans le dos de son ami et plongea son regard dans le sien afin de lui communiquer tout son soutient. Ils se levèrent et allèrent rejoindre les deux autres qui venaient de noyer Marluxia dont quelques cheveux flottaient encore à la surface.

Ce dernier restait sous l'eau, les bras croisés, attendant qu'Axel daigne le laisser regagner la surface.

-Tu sais qu'il n'a pas besoin d'air et qu'il peut rester sous l'eau sans respirer pendant des heures? Interrogea Larxène alors qu'elle regardait le roux avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Ouais et je veux voir jusqu'où va cette limite avant de la tester moi-même.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel alors que les deux autres arrivèrent pour prendre part au combat. Quand la lune fut bien haute et que l'autre groupe de jeune s'était retrouvé autour du feu de camp sur la plage les Similis décidèrent de rentrer, ce qui ne déplut pas à Riku dont la perspective de prendre une douche chaude l'enivrait. Mais surtout l'idée de dormir dans son lit douillet.

Ça lui faisait du bien de retrouver ce grand lit qui par moment lui rappelait sa cohabitation avec le roux dans leur chambre d'internat, où ils partageaient un lit une place assez difficilement. Axel dormait toujours près du mur sous la fenêtre de la chambre de laquelle il pouvait admirer l'océan les soirs d'insomnie.

Lit sur lequel Riku s'écroula une fois sortit de la salle de bain, sa serviette de bain toujours autour de la taille, il fallait avouer que la cohabitation avec les autres Similis l'avait rendu moins pudique.

-Tu veux dormir?

-Comme tu veux?

-Un petit massage? Demanda Axel, se remémorant les bons moments de l'année dernière.

-Non. Merci. Je risquerais de m'endormir avant même que tes mains ne touche mon dos. Il s'étira à la manière d'un chat sous le regard émeraude du Similis.

-Tu as des nouvelles de Ventus? Lâcha Axel tout en s'asseyant sur le lit, caressant les cheveux argents de son amant.

-Tu en veux vraiment?

-Oui, je voudrais savoir si je dois me cacher ou si je peux rester encore à découvert quelques temps.

-Il est à Disney Ville aux dernières nouvelles. Tu peux encore vivre tranquillement.

-Ouf. Je te jure quand il m'a dit qu'il allait partir faire le tour des mondes je crois que j'ai jamais été aussi heureux de voir quelqu'un partir.

-Il a quand même du temps à rattraper. T'imagine qu'il était endormit pendant presque 10 ans. Il a connu Lea, c'est pas rien, même pour toi.

-Oui mais tu l'as dit toi-même. Lea c'est Lea et moi c'est moi.

Pendant un instant, Axel regarda vers l'extérieur alors que le plus jeune venait de poser sa tête sur ses genoux afin qu'il continu de lui masser le crâne. Le regard perdu du roux au travers de la fenêtre était aussi vide que celui de Riku, dont les yeux n'avaient pour point de fuite que l'ampoule éteinte du plafond au dessus du lit.

-Tu t'es déjà demandé ce que tu ferais si tu retrouvais ton cœur?

La voix pensive de Riku le sortit de ses pensées.

-Avant oui. Mais ce n'est plus important aujourd'hui.

-C'est plus important? Axel ce serait un grand changement quand même…

-Il n'existe pas de solution!

Jamais Axel n'avait levé la voix sur lui, pas qu'il le craigne ou quelque chose comme ça mais il n'était pas habitué à entendre la voix d'Axel approcher ce genre de décibels. Il en valait de même pour le roux. Il fut surpris de son propre ton et s'étonna en sentant Riku se pétrifier sous ses doigts.

-Pardon. Excuse moi, j'aurai pas du m'emporter comme ça… je sais même pas ce qui m'a pris.

-Non, je sais que tu n'aimes pas qu'on parle de ça.

-Bon, excuses acceptées des deux côtés du ring. Et si on se couchait gentiment?

Riku sourit, en espérant que malgré la fatigue, le « gentiment » ne serait peut être pas aussi innocent que ça.

« _Depuis la nuit des temps, la lumière et les ténèbres s'affrontent se déchirant le pouvoir suprême qui pourra détruire l'autre. Leur combat ne s'achèvera jamais. Quoi qu'il puisse arriver, quelqu'un sera toujours là pour rallumer la flamme qui nous mènera à la victoire. Que vos chevaliers de la lumières se tiennent prêts, car nous le sommes. Attention à toi, Maître de la Keyblade, choisis bien ton camp_. _»_

Riku se réveilla en sursaut, transpirant, durant la nuit quand cette voix vint lui conter cette petite fable. La voix étonnement grave, semblait jeune mais il était certain d'une chose il ne l'avait jamais entendue. Elle ne s'adressa pas à lui, ou du moins il ne se sentait pas concerné par cette phrase, de part la nomination, « Maître de la Keyblade » mais surtout à cause de cette sensation d'exclusion, comme si il avait été présent à une conversation entre deux autres personnes.

Qui parlait? Est-ce que cette vois s'adressait à Sora? Après tout c'était lui le Maître actuel de la Keyblade… Est-ce que cela voulait dire que Sora avait des problèmes? Était ce un moyen de dire qu'il était en danger? Il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles depuis un moment mais sans pour autant que ça en devienne inquiétant.

En se redressant, l'argenté faillit réveillé Axel dont le sommeil était quand même très profond. Il se tourna et regarda son amant qui pivota vers le mur, lui tournant le dos.

Le jeune insomniaque se leva le plus délicatement possible et alla dans le salon dans lequel Demyx s'était endormit à la lumière d'une veilleuse, un magazine people à la main. Il éteignit la lampe et retira la couverture qu'il avait sur les épaules et qui semblaient le gêner plus qu'autre chose à en juger par les petites goutes de transpirations qui perlaient dans son cou.

Puis une fois son ami sous contrôle, il s'en alla sur la terrasse en bois pour regarder l'océan en silence. Il s'assit sur une chaise et admira le reflet de la lune sur l'eau. Cette image lui rappela le monde des ténèbres et le petit moment de paix qu'il avait partagé avec Sora avant de revenir vivre son calvaire sur l'île un an au paravent.

Son rêve lui revint en tête. Cette voix… et ce message. Est-ce que Sora était en danger? Est-ce que le Roi savait vraiment où il était? Toutes ses questions commençaient à lui donner mal au cœur. Il était coincé là, sur sa terrasse. Si le Roi ne lui disait rien, c'est qu'il n'y avait rien à faire. Mais en même temps, il était bien capable de lui cacher quelque chose comme ça pour soit disant le protéger.

Il resta là à attendre, il avait besoin d'une chose, quelque chose qu'Axel ne pouvait pas lui donner, quelque chose que Sora ne pouvait pas lui donner… quelque chose qu'il avait ressentit il y a très longtemps.

Pas si longtemps que ça finalement.

Une cigarette.

Ça faisait un petit moment qu'il ressentait le besoin d'humer l'odeur de la cigarette. Il y avait recours une fois pendant une mission pour se détendre un instant, pour se remettre les idées en place après avoir crachés ses poumons et s'être juré de ne jamais recommencer.

Mais l'envie était vraiment tentante. Il fallait qu'il se vide la tête, qu'il ne pense pas à ça.

Pourquoi ressentait-t-il se besoin de se vider la tête. Sa vie ne pouvait pas être pire que l'année dernière alors pourquoi se torturer ainsi?

Il tourna la tête vers l'intérieur de la maison où il voyait Demyx dormir paisiblement, la bouche grande ouverte et l'esprit totalement libre.

En temps normal, c'était à ce moment là que Zexion arrivait par le plus grand de tous les hasards, comme si il avait un capteur qui lui disait: « Ame en détresse à besoin de ton aide ». Mais Zexion ne viendrait pas. Il ne viendrait plus. Non mais pourquoi ce besoin de penser à Zexion? Il ne réalisait pas vraiment qu'ils ne se reverraient plus. Jamais plus il ne viendrait le consoler et le réconforter, lui donner des conseils sous formes de piques cyniques. Ou des blagues cyniques qui ressemblaient à des conseils. Il était un repère pour lui, comme si il savait exactement ce que l'argenté avait besoin d'entendre pour être remis sur les rails.

Mais maintenant il fallait qu'il s'en sorte tout seul.

Pourtant tout allait bien pour lui, il avait un copain, des amis, une vie palpitante remplies de missions et d'aventure. Et pourtant la mort de Zexion noircissait toujours le tableau. C'était vraiment le seul point noir de sa vie présente. Sans compter le petit problème avec Sora. Petit problème qui ne devait pas en être un si important, sinon le Roi aurait pris la chose très au sérieux.

L'argenté se leva alors comme pour distancer ses mauvaises ondes, et alla dans le hall d'entrée, attrapa son sac et fouilla dedans pour en sortir un paquet de cigarettes qu'il avait ramené de Radiant Garden où Cid lui en avait donné un paquet en rigolant, lui assurant que ça lui ferait du bien. Il n'aurait pas pensé qu'il aurait besoin de s'en servir de si tôt…

Dans la cuisine il prit un paquet d'Allumettes et retourna sur la terrasse pour s'allumer une cigarette tranquillement. Enfin tranquillement, c'était sans compter sur la première bouffée, atroce. Il s'étouffa et sa tête se mit instantanément à tourner et son ventre se noua lui donnant des nausées.

En fin de compte après la troisième bouffées, il commença à ressentir les effets apaisants de sa nouvelle drogue qu'il apprécia particulièrement quand à la pensée de Zexion tout lui sembla calme et agréable. La mort de Zexion n'était plus tellement importante ou simplement moins dramatique.

Il sourit béatement.

Ça lui faisait un bien fou de fumer. À bien y repenser même si ça devait lui raccourcir un peu la vie tant qu'il pouvait en profiter apaisé. Ce qui allait poser problème c'était de cacher aux autres qu'il fumait en cachette.

Il avait beau être majeur, il savait bien que les autres ne supporteraient pas de le voir fumer, le Roi en premier, allez savoir pour quoi… ses parents aussi mais les Similis allaient certainement trouver ce rituel stupide alors plutôt que de se prendre la tête à leur expliquer les effets de la nicotine sur son organisme, il allait leur cacher.

Une autre réflexion lui vint. Si il se mettait à fumer ça voudrait dire, pour les Similis en tout cas, que quelque chose n'allait pas et ils allaient donc commencer à chercher de quoi il s'agissait et certainement se mettre eux mêmes en cause.

C'était déjà assez difficile de remonter le moral à un humain alors un Simili… Non merci.

Il expulsa la dernière bouffée de fumée, le nouveau problème allait être l'odeur de la nicotine. Axel avait un nez très délicat, il était capable de sentir l'embrun de la mer dans ses cheveux quand il sortait de la douche et même parfois l'odeur du sable du Désert quand il rentrait d'Aggraba. L'odeur de la nicotine allait certainement lui sauter au yeux sans parler de l'halène qu'il allait certainement avoir après chaque cigarette.

Ça ne serait que pour un temps, il saurait arrêter en temps voulu, ce n'était qu'une question de volonté et il était quand même assez expérimenté pour savoir que la volonté ce n'était pas ce qu'il lui manquait.

Maintenant il se sentait bien, tout ses soucis s'envolaient, plus rien n'importait à part le bruit de l'eau, la petite brise qui se faufilait à travers ses cheveux et l'odeur agréable de l'océan.

Quand il pensa à Zexion un sourire claire et apaisé étira ses lèvres, sa mort n'était plus un point noir dans son tableau il en valait de même pour Kairi. C'était bon de se sentir aussi bien. Merci la clope!

Il prit alors une décision, demain il irait voir le Roi pour lui parler de Sora.

**_To Be Continued ..._**

* * *

**Voilà... Ha... ça fait bizarre... bon, dans l'attente de vos impressions :) **

**Pour les prénoms des personnages, vous vous en serez douté, Wasser, Hemel et Helde ce sont les équivalents de Sora Riku Kairi et Terra Aqua et Ven... et oui je sais que Hemel ça s'écrit Hemelle mais ça faisait trop fille... vivement vos impressions et pardon si il y a encore des fautes la chasse est rude. **

**à plus **

**Ryuuketsu-Chan**


End file.
